Hero*~
by MiSsYaNgEl
Summary: A sequel to my first fic Escape. ActionVaughn escapes. Chapter 10 is finally up. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3**

Francie and Sydney were busy setting the table, when a knock caused them to stop.

"I'll go get it."

"Ok, I'll finish up here then."

Sydney walked up to the door to find Will there with a young woman.

"Hey Will, who's your friend?"

"This is Katrina. I'm watching her for Abby."

"Oh…well, come on in."

Will and Katrina walked in the door to find Francie had finished setting the table.

"Francie, this is Katrina. Will's watching her for a few days."

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

Sydney smiled, "Well, my dad isn't here yet. Do you guys mind waiting?"

"No not at all. Katrina you like video games?" Will asked.

"Duh."

Sydney laughed, "Why don't you guys play Teckon or something."

"All right."

Francie pulled Sydney to the side, "How long will your dad be, Syd?"

"Not long. Let's just give him at least fifteen minutes. Then if he doesn't show, we can start."

"Fine."

Will was really starting to get frustrated. Francie and Katrina had beaten him twice.

"What the….you both are cheating."

"Whatever dude, you just suck."

Francie laughed, "Will quit being such a sore loser. She's kicking your ass….I mean….sorry."

"No biggie. I hear it all the time. In fact, I've heard worst."

"Ok."

"Would you two stop talking. I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Dude, I hope you know I already stopped trying, like five minutes ago." 

"Whatever smart ass. Just keep playing."

They soon stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. Sydney opened the door to find Jack there, holding wine.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sydney took the wine from her father and motioned for him to come in.

"No, you're just in time."

She looked at the bottle, "Montrose…..Dad, isn't this a little fancy for us?"

"Yes, well I'd highly call it fancy. Anyway, it was either that or Scotch," he said, forcing a smile.

Sydney could tell that he was feeling uneasy, "Come in. Everyone's already here."

Jack walked in and Will quickly stood up.

"Will…Francie," Jack said, giving them a nod.

"Jack," Will said, shaking his hand. 

Francie shook his hand as well, "Mr. Bristow."

"Please, call me Jack."

Francie was a bit hesitant, "Ok…Jack."

Jack turned around, "Well, who's this?"

"Dad, this is Katrina."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"So now that everyone's reacquainted we can get started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irina stared at the two-way window in front of her, "My, I look horrid. This place is really starting to ruin my complexion." 

Devlin ignored her and got straight to the point, "All right you got what you wanted. You'll be transferred tomorrow."

Irina's face tightened and formed into a grin, "Thank you, Ben."

"So, what do you know about the virus?"

"Well, it's quite impressive for one thing. It can rid a city of its entire population, given the time."

"What else?"

"I wasn't given the exact details. All I know is that once it's complete, he'll sell it to Abu Nerhu."

Devlin looked at her for a moment, "Interesting…I thought he dealt in immigrant smuggling?"

"Well, now he's switched careers. He's now involved in illegal arms trade." Irina let out a short chuckle, "Honestly….and you work in intelligence?"

Devlin ignored her, "I was told that you know your way around his plant?"

"Yes, I've been there several times."

"What was in the envelope that you gave to Jacques?"

"Information on how to create an antidote. And I suggest you don't ask me anything regarding that. The only person that can help you on that subject is Kashinau….and he's dead." 

Irina rubbed her throat, "Do you think it possible if I can get some water? My throats a bit dry."

Devlin signaled for someone on the other end of the mirror, "It's on its way."

"Thank you."

Devlin paused for a moment. 

"Something wrong?" Irina asked him.

He knew he hated this decision, but he had no choice. The senate was desperate to keep this virus from getting out.

"You'll be joining Jack in Toledo tomorrow. But I assure you that we'll keep a heavy watch over you, and the place will be surrounded. So I suggest you don't try anything that will compromise you of your life."

Irina gave him a look of shock, "Is that a threat, Ben?"

"If you screw Jack over, you'll wish it was."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone remained silent throughout the meal except for Katrina.

"This is really good, Francie."

"Thank you Katrina."

"You can call me Kat. Everyone else does."

"Ok."

Katrina watched as everyone sipped their wine, and wished she could be doing the same.

"Is that Montrose….1995"?

Jack turned at her and looked amused, "You know about wine?"

"Yeah, my father's English and he's pretty much into all that high class living stuff. Plus my mom's Irish, so wine to us is like milk."

Jack almost had to laugh at that remark, but controlled himself. He still wasn't comfortable dinning with other people. Not social wise, at least.

Francie made an attempt to at least speak to Jack, "So, Jack…how's the chicken?"

"It's fine, thank you."

Sydney gave Francie a look, which meant to continue their conversation. She left Will alone though, for she thought he might not want to speak to Jack after what had happened.

"How's the bank….busy, huh?"

"Yes, it is," Jack noticed Sydney nudging Francie under the table. "How are your parents?…Is your father still a DA?"

"No, actually he's a judge now. He got promoted six years ago."

"Well, good for him."

"Thanks."

Again everyone remained silent. Sydney just about gave up trying. She knew Francie still hated her father and Will was probably terrified of him. Katrina sensed the tension and decided to break it.

"Um….Sydney, you seem pretty fit. You too, Mr. Bristow."

Sydney smiled at her, "Thanks, Kat."

Jack, too, forced a smile on his face, "Thank you."

"And Francie, I love that necklace. You look really cute."

"You definitely have taste Kat…See, Syd, I told you it was cute."

Will laughed, "What about me? No comments…compliments, nothing?"

"Well, I would make a comment about you… but you wouldn't like it."

Jack choked on his chicken while everyone burst out laughing. Except for Will.

"You know, for a little kid, you have the mouth of a thirty year old." 

"All right you two, break it up. So Kat, we hadn't heard anything about you."

"Yeah," Francie interrupted. "How'd you get stuck with Will?"

"Well, I was supposed to stay with my aunt, but she had to go to Vegas for awhile, and my parents are in the Philippines".

"Really," Sydney said, looking interested. "Where in the Philippines?"

Katrina thought for a moment, "Um, I think Toledo."

Jack and Sydney looked at one another, transfixed. 

Jack turned to face Katrina, "Interesting. What do your parents do?"

"They're scientists. They travel all over the place for this plant they work for. That's….that's why I'm constantly stuck with relatives."

Sydney noticed Katrina had lowered her head while mentioning her parents. Jack on the other hand continued their conversation.

"Do they happen to work in Renoir Corp?"

Katrina eyed Jack suspiciously, "Yes, how do you know that?"

"Well, my bank did a little business with the plant that's all."

"Oh."

Jack continued to pursue their conversation, "I'm curious, Katrina…I mean, Kat. What are your parents' names? Maybe I've met them."

"My dad's name is William and my mother's name is Christine."

"I'm sorry, doesn't ring a bell. Do you mind telling me your last name?"

"No…um, my last name's Scott."

Jack thought for a moment and then something triggered his mind, although his facial expression never showed it.

"Syd, what's up with your dad?" Francie asked. "He's taken an interest all of a sudden."

Sydney just smiled at her while watching her father out of the corner of her eye, "See, I told you he's not that bad."

"Yeah, well….whatever."

Will sensed that something was wrong, "Um…you know what? It's getting late. Maybe we should go home, Kat?"

"Ok."

Katrina and Will stood up, and everyone else did as well.

"Thanks for the dinner, you guys." Will spoke to Jack with almost a sense of sarcasm in his tone, "Nice seeing you again, Jack." 

Jack gave him the same reaction. Although tried to seem _kinder_, for a lack of better word.

"You too, Will. And it was certainly a pleasure meeting you, Kat."

"Thanks, you too…well, thanks again everyone."

Sydney and Francie both gave her a smile. "Anytime, Kat," Sydney said. "And I bet we'll be seeing a lot of each other, since Will practically lives here." 

"Ok you guys. Then we'll see you both tomorrow?"

"Sure, come by."

Will and Katrina left and Jack was about to, when Sydney made him stay. 

"Dad, her parents work for Jacques?"

"Yes and from what I've heard, you and Vaughn will be joining me tomorrow?"

"Dad, I was planning on telling you tonight, but…."

Jack cut her off, "It doesn't matter, Sydney. I have bigger things to worry about."

"Yeah, I know. So how do you plan on getting those people out of there?"

Jack looked confused, "What….I mean, we'll discuss this tomorrow morning."

"Ok."

Jack was walking away, when Sydney called out to him, "Dad….thanks for coming."

He nodded and walked to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"David, it's been almost two days. No one's ever going to come for us."

He stood in front of her, tired and weak, "Tina, please. This isn't the time to lose hope. I'm sure someone will come for us."

This time she was hysterical, "Yeah right…for God's sake David! Quit being so naïve. No one's going to come for us until we're all dead."

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" he whispered.

"Good then let's get this over with! Hello Mr. Government people with guns. We're in here!" she yelled".

David dropped to his knees and knelt beside her. He held her in his arms while trying to calm her down.

"Shhh Tina...We just need to hang on a little longer. Someone will come. I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several men were patrolling the building, checking to see if anyone was alive.

A man geared up in army wears spoke into a transmitter, "Sir, West Wing's secure."

"Roger that, Alpha Team. Head back up."

"Copy that." 

As they were about to leave, they heard a sudden thud. They quickly turned to find a woman there. She had managed to slip, causing her to be detected. The men ignored her for a moment, while the head officer spoke into his transmitter, "Sir, we found one. Although she seems to be unaffected, Sir."

"I don't care! Orders are to kill all possible survivors. You got that?"

"Yes, Sir. Right away."

He signaled his men, and moments later the sound of gunfire went off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack, Vaughn and several men awaited Sydney's arrival. They casually went about their business, until Sydney arrived. She walked to where Jack stood and took her place among the men. It hadn't occurred to her that she was the only woman there.

Jack spoke bluntly when directing them. Even to Sydney.

"All right, now that we're all set, let's begin," Jack walked back and forth as if he were a General commanding his troops. Well, technically, he was.

"We all know that Jacques Renoir is quite a paranoid man. His security is no doubt impressive. So when we arrive to our drop point and into the plant, everyone be on your guard. We don't know what to expect." 

Jack was about to continue when Vaughn interrupted him, "But what about inside the building's perimeter? How are we supposed to know where we're going?"

"I have a guide who knows their way around."

Sydney looked puzzled, "Who?"

Jack hesitated for a moment before answering her, "Irina Derevko."

Vaughn's forehead creased and Sydney bit her lip. The two of them stared at one another, not believing what Jack had just said. In fact, the two of them missed Jack's entire briefing. Jack didn't mind this. He knew better to leave them.

After the briefing, Sydney pulled her father to the side, "Dad, we're bringing _her_ along?! This is insane…what if she gets away?"

Jack tried keeping his composure while around her. He didn't want to further complicate things.

"I had no choice. Devlin was ordered by the Senate to bring her along. She's the only one cooperating, and they were desperate."

Sydney spoke faster and faster, not even taking the time to breathe. She was completely outraged by the fact that Irina was to accompany them, and she clearly didn't have a problem showing it.

"I understand they're desperate, but bringing her along! Weren't they the one's who thought she was a danger to National Security anyway?! And why the hell didn't they just bring Jacques? I'm sure the CIA has _ways_ to make him cooperate?"

"Because, Sydney, he's dead. We got confirmation this morning. I'm surprised you don't already know that?"

Sydney began to speak at a regular pace now, "How did he die?"

"Well, the guards watched him kneeling down, but they just though he was praying again." Sydney raised an eyebrow, "Praying?"

"Yes, well he was a Buddhist. So they watched, and then out of nowhere, he snapped his neck." 

Jack paused for a moment and stared behind him toward a white van.

"She's in there, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Sydney turned her head while Jack tried speaking, but nothing came out. Jack knew it was a bad idea taking Sydney along, but for some reason, he wanted to. Somehow, Jack felt that all they really had in common was their jobs. For now, that is.

Jack soon broke the silence between them, "Sydney, I know how you must feel. But right now we have to put aside our personal matters, and complete this mission successfully. This is far more important than just an extraction op." This time Jack's tone was more sympathetic, "This is about saving lives." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4**

"Sir, I think we're finished here. There are no more survivors, and even if there are, they won't be for long. Let's just burn the plant down and seal the tunnel."

He shook his head and turned away from him, "No, Nehru would never allow that."

"Why not! I'm tired of this place, we could be doing so much more than this. This operation is for rookies, not for us Jim."

Jim gave him a tired look. Peter was always jealous of him. Ever since they were kids, he always had to top him. Now that he was on top though, everything's changed. Although Peter never accepted it, and his disregard for orders clearly showed it.

"Even so, we have to follow orders," he said firmly. "If anyone, and I mean anyone, ever got out…it would be a disaster. They could ruin all of us. And trust me, if we were ever found out…well, let's just say we'll be more worried about taking showers from now on. Now, can we please stop arguing?"

"Fine."

"Well then, assemble the team and get back down there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally landed, the sun had already set. It was now nightfall and the plant had an eerie silence around it. Vaughn watched Sydney. She had quite a look of uneasiness on her face. He slowly approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…so, are you ready?"

She placed her hand on where Vaughn's was and slowly lowered him down next to her.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm just not into the fact that…well, she's coming along."

"I know what you mean. But when you're desperate, you're desperate."

Vaughn sighed and looked at the stars above him. He could see the sky lit up with them. Sydney, too, looked at the stars, and was in awe of what she saw. She lightly and briefly leaned next to Vaughn, allowing their bodies to slightly touch. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yeah, and you can really see them, too. I remember when I used to take Alice camping. We'd just lay together and watch them…but that was a long time ago."

"Oh."

Jack walked over to where the two sat. He knew deep down that Sydney secretly wanted Vaughn. This bothered him quite a but, but not as much as before. If anyone deserved Sydney, it would be Vaughn.

"All right, we're all ready. Once we're in there and we have a pretty good idea of where things are, we'll split up. Vaughn you'll lead one team and I'll take the other".

Vaughn looked surprised. Jack was actually giving him command?

"Dad, what about me?"

"You'll stay with me. I need a right hand," Jack then turned away from the two of them and called out to the men behind them, "Let's move!"

Irina led them to the back of the plant and by some dumpsters. She stopped by the third dumpster and walked behind it. 

"There's a card swipe behind here. I assume you have a card splice?"

Jack didn't answer her and instead handed her the card. She swiped it and moments later the dumpster slide aside, leading to an underground tunnel. Irina handed the card back to Jack, and with his permission, entered the tunnel first. They closely followed behind her. When all of a sudden, Irina and Jack stopped. Sydney and Vaughn wondered what was wrong. Jack stared at open door as if confused.

"This door isn't suppose to be open."

"No, it's not," Irina said staring at it. "Although you probably already know that we're not alone."

Jack thought for a moment, "We'll split up now. That way we can search the place more efficiently." He now turned to face Irina, "Is there anything we need to worry about…any little surprises at all?"

Irina glared at him, "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. As you already know, Jacques is quite protective of his things. So I suggest you walk very carefully and try not to trip," she said putting on a grin. "Although, since the plant is on shutdown, I think it'll basically be safe for you to wander." 

Jack stared at Irina for a moment, then continued to order his men, "All right, my team, we'll take the North Wing. Vaughn you take the West. We'll meet back here."

"Got it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*FlashBack* 

__

An unidentified scientist was talking on a phone with his employer, "Sir, we've finished the last sample."

"Very good. I'll have my men pick it up right away."

"Yes, sir," he hung up while his friend entered through the door. "Hey, what can I do you for, bud?" he said, greeting him. His friend remained silent and looked around the room. 

"Hey, man…what's with you?"

He turned to his friend, "Nothing…I think I'll just go," he turned to leave but then stopped and turned back again. "You know what? There is something you can do for me," he said, before knocking him out cold.

He walked to where the samples were located and picked one up. He placed it in his pocket and kept the rest in his hand. When he was halfway out the door he put on a gas mask and threw the samples to the floor. Moments later, the alarms went off.

*End Flash Back* 

Jeff woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room and realized that the men weren't there.

"Jeff, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah," he said, then quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "You hear that?"

She shook her head no.

"I think someone's coming".

"What's in this room?"

"Nothing," Irina said.

Jack looked irritated and grabbed Irina's wrist, "I'll be the judge of that. Now tell me, what's in that room?"

Irina retorted bluntly, "It's just a staff room."

Jack took his hand off her and turned to one of his men, "Check the room." The man quickly did what he was told and removed a laptop and heat scanner from a metal briefcase. He scanned around quickly, missing Jeff and Christine's position. Luckily, Sydney saw what he had overlooked.

"Hey wait, go back."

He slowly scanned back. "Stop right there."

"Yes, there seems to be three, maybe two people. I can't really be sure with all this metal in the way."

Jack had a look of dissatisfaction on his face. He was pissed off with how incompetent his crew was. They could have left without getting those people out of there. He did, however, manage to compliment Sydney while scaring the other guy half to death.

"I don't want this to happen again," he said in a professional but firm tone. "And Sydney, nice job."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," he uttered. Irina laughed at this little scene. Jack ignored her and focused his attention on his men, "Nothing like this should ever happen again. Do your job and do it right, or I'll make it so that you won't have one. Are we all understood?"

Sydney watched her father take control. It amused her to see that he still managed to scare guys half his age and twice his size.

"Yes, sir…we understand."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get this door open."

"Yes, sir, right away."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francie patiently waited for Will and Katrina to arrive. Will had finally gotten his boss to _trust_ him again. Well, at least enough for him to cover a real story. A knock caused Francie to jump and run to the door.

"Hey Will, hey Kat," she said motioning them inside. "Kat, there're some brownies on the counter, help yourself."

"Thanks," she said, running to the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's a bit hungry. She missed breakfast…apparently the kid doesn't like cereal. I mean, who doesn't like cereal?"

Francie laughed, "Well, maybe not your cereal."

"So what?…the box said it's only been expired for like….two days," he said jokingly. "Anyway, thanks for watching her for me, Fran. I promise I'll be back to pick her up tomorrow."

"No problem. So…where's this big story gonna be at?"

"Are you ready for this….New York. Huh, isn't that amazing?" he said proudly. "I mean, even though she made it clear to me that I was the only one available for the job…I don't even care. I mean, it's New York," he said excitedly. "And the story is pretty decent, too."

"What's it about?"

Will thought for a moment. He was having a hard time processing what was going on with all his excitement. "Um…I think an identity crisis, or something like that. Apparently, this woman like was married to this guy Ben who lives here. And then she told him she was going on some sort of vacation and never came back."

Francie seemed very interested with this story. Mostly because it reminds her of all the cheesy soaps she watches. "So, what next?" she asked eagerly.

"Well, she moved to New York and then met a guy there…"

"Oh no!" Francie shrieked. Her shriek caused Kat to choke on her brownie and run out from the kitchen to them.

Will laughed, "Calm down, Fran."

By now, Katrina was beside them, "What happened…Will tried to put a move on you, didn't he," she said, laughing.

Will looked surprised, "No…no, I was telling her about the story I'm gonna work on."

Kat apologized and smacked her forehead, "Oh….sorry," she said, half embarrassed. Will ignored her and continued with his story. "Well anyway, like I was saying, she moved to New York and met a guy there. Then they got married and had kids. Problem is, Ben thinks the eldest one is his."

Will had Francie and Kat hooked. "So, what happens next?" they said together.

"Well they had a DNA test and the kid really is Ben's. Now they're fighting for custody."

Francie laughed, "Sounds like you have your entire story here."

"Well no, I'm suppose to interview her. Get her side of the story instead of Ben's."

"Ohhh." 

Kat laughed which caused Will and Francie to wonder why, "What's so funny?"

"Well, don't you think this sounds like Passions?"

Will looked confused, "Passions?"

By now, Francie had already picked up, "You know what, I think you're right. Like Sheradon and Louise…"

"…and Antonio," they both said out loud. 

"Although not the baby part," Katrina said.

"Yeah, you're right," Francie agreed.

Will was still completely stumped, and decided to leave before anymore weird conversations came up. "Well, I think I'll go now."

"All right, have a safe trip."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the door was almost starting to open, Christine and Jeff began to panic. 

"Jeff, what are we going to do," Christine whispered. Jeff watched the panic in her eyes and decided to sacrifice himself for her. He walked over to a cabinet and removed several injections from the freezer. 

"All right, Chris, it won't be long until they crack that code. Once they come in, I'll take on as many as I can. You just run and find some place to hide. You understand?"

"But Jeff…"

He cut her off, "Do you understand?"

She didn't answer him, instead she merely nodded.

"All right, and just in case, take this" he said, handing her an injection.

"Access granted."

"It's open, sir."

Jack gave the go ahead, and pretty soon the four of them had entered the room. As they entered, Jeff stabbed them, and Christine ran out. Unfortunately, Jack had caught her before she could even get past the door. But she didn't go without a fight. She had managed to kick Jack right in the family jewels causing him to fall down with her. She struggled to stab Jack, but found her efforts useless. Instead, her hand had been smacked to the side and the injection went flying with it. She had managed to stab one person, however. Irina. Sydney removed Christine from Jack's grip and had the men move her next to Jeff. They were both searched and then tied.

Jack got up and walked to Sydney. "You all right, Dad?"

"Yes, I'm fine." 

As Jack was about to walk over to Christine and Jeff, Irina collapsed on to the floor.

He quickly walked to her and checked her pulse. She was still breathing. Jack picked her up and set down on to a chair. Fortunately for Jack and the rest, their gear had blocked the needles from puncturing them.

"What was in those injections?" Jack asked. Jeff and Christine remained silent. Jack repeated his question. "What was in those injections?"

Jeff stared at Jack and the rest that were in the room. He didn't know if they were there to help them, or if they were there to kill them. All he knew was that he didn't trust Jack and that was enough for him to be abrupt and unpleasant.

"Would you just get it over with, then."

Sydney and Jack looked at him confused. 

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I don't know why you're here, but if you want to kill us then do it already."

Jeff turned his head and realized Christine was sitting next to him. He then regretted what he had said.

"Listen…you could do whatever you want with me, just let her go." Jack and Sydney looked at him, baffled. Sydney spoke to him, curious as to why he would think they were sent to kill them. "We're not here to kill you," she said, reassuring them. "We're going to get you out of here."

Jeff stared at her questioningly, "What?…If you're not here to kill us, then why are you here?"

This time Jack stepped in. "We're with the CIA, and we've been sent here to extract you."

Jeff didn't know why the CIA was here, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Jack continued to speak, "As soon as we get back to the Sates we'll fill you in on further details, but right now, you have to tell us if there are any other survivors."

"I don't know…there might be. Everything happened so fast and…"

*Flash Back* 

_"Help us! _

The man continued to ignore them. He headed straight to the door and found it locked. He continued down another passage to search for someone, a woman, through the crowd. Moments later, he spotted her unconscious. He picked her up in his arms and attempted to find another way out. Soon enough, he realized that it was too late. They were sealed in tight.

*End Flash Back*

Jack stared at him, wondering if he was all right. Sydney thought he might have been in shock with all that has happened.

"I think he needs medical attention. He might be suffering some sort trauma."

Jack looked back at Jeff, "Maybe you're right."

Jeff snapped out of his trance, "I'm fine. I just…I was just remembering something."

Christine looked concerned, "What's wrong, Jeff?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine."

"Very well then," Jack interrupted. "Mr.…"

"Richards, Jeff Richards. And this is Christine Scott."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francie and Kat sat watching movies. 

"So, where's Sydney?"

Francie waited for the popcorn to go down her throat before answering, "Um, I think she's in Florida."

"Florida? What's she doing there?"

Francie didn't take her eyes off the television. She was too into Law and Order to face Kat. 

"She works for a bank. They like send her all over the place to meet with clients and stuff."

Kat had a suspicious look on her face, "Oh, that's weird."

"What's weird?"

"I mean, she's in college…"

"Grad school," Francie interrupted.

"Right…grad school. I mean it's kinda strange that she flies all over the place for a bank. Do banks even do that?"

Francie removed her eyes from the television. Kat actually had a point. Sydney had explained all this before, but…

"Well maybe they send her to go meet with like…the rich and fabulous," she said, shrugging.

"Oh, well I just thought it was weird, that's all. But if you say so."

"Well, enough of this" Francie said, setting the popcorn down on the table. "Will tells me you got a call from your mom."

"Yeah, she called me a few days ago."

"I bet you're glad to hear from her, huh?"

Kat shrugged. She hated talking about her parents. They barely spent any time with her, and when people asked about them, what was she supposed going to say? Her parents were as much a mystery to her as she was to anyone else.

"Yeah, I guess."

From the look on Kat's face, Francie knew she wasn't telling the truth. Francie liked playing the mother role, so she had a sixth sense about these things.

"So, I'd take that as a…not really?"

"I mean, why should I talk to her? She probably called to say she was sorry about forgetting my birthday again."

"Oh my gosh, when was your birthday?"

"A month ago. It always takes her a month to remember she even has a daughter."

Francie knew all about this. Kat reminded her so much of Sydney at that age. Jack never remembered her birthday, missed all the parent teacher conferences, and even missed her graduation. Kat was definitely another Sydney.

"Don't worry, Sydney went through the exact same thing. You know, her dad was just like your mom. He always forgot about her. But look at them now," she said, rolling her eyes. "They're umm…closer."

"Yeah, but Mr. Bristow isn't my mom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn led his men quietly through the long corridors. As they passed another one, one of his men noticed something. Vaughn stopped to ask him what was the matter.

"Sir, I think there's someone on the floor," he said pointing by the elevator.

The hallways were dark, because there were no lights, so Vaughn instructed them to strap on their night-vision goggles. They were shocked to find a lifeless man cut in half. Vaughn was utterly disgusted at what he saw. He immediately contacted Jack.

Before Jack could even speak, his transmitter went on. He made his way to the corner of the room before he spoke into it.

"Yeah?"

"Jack, you're not going to believe what we just found."

"What is it?"

"Some scientist," Vaughn said, staring at the bloodstained lab coat.

"Is he all right?"

"No…he's dead."

Jack wasn't at all shock. From the look of things they definitely weren't alone in there.

"Check if he has any ID on him."

"All right." Vaughn walked up to the corpse, which reeked horribly. He could tell from the stench that the body must have been there for at least two days. Vaughn checked around him and found an ID tag in his shirt pocket. He read the ID out loud to Jack.

"William Scott."

*Please review I'd love to know what you guys think about this*


	2. Default chapter

****

Chapter 1   


"I'm going to ask you again, Irina. What were you planning on doing with that thing?"

Irina remained silent and continued to look out the window. Devlin was now growing impatient with her. He knew she would never tell him anything, but maybe she would tell Jack. He spoke to her one last time before heading out the door.

"It doesn't matter, we've destroyed the thing already. And by the look of things, we don't have to worry about you making another one."

Irina wasn't at all surprised. In fact, she had known that the CIA would. She didn't even worry that she was under their custody, because she was certain that she wasn't going to stay long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Vaughn quietly waited for Sydney to arrive. He felt anxious and exciteed at the same time. He wondered if the feeling was mutual. Somehow, he couldn't help but think of Sydney. Every time she entered a room, his heart would start to pound and his attention would quickly focus on her. She soon walked in, and it seemed to him that she was gliding. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, your mother won't tell us anything regarding that Rambaldi device. She's quite stubborn."

"Well, what does the CIA plan to do with her?"

"They plan to keep her until they can get anything useful out of her. Then she'll be put on trial for treason."

Sydney didn't know how to react to that. A part of her felt sorry for her mother, and another said that she's getting what she deserves. For a moment there was complete silence, until Vaughn spoke.

"So how was your dinner…with your father, I mean."

"It was good. I mean, it started kind of slow at first, but then we finally got somewhere. We talked about some of the missions he's done and he asked how Francie was doing." Sydney started to laugh, "He thinks she doesn't like him. Actually, part of it is sort of true. It doesn't matter though, I'm inviting him to dinner with us."

"You and Francie?"

"Yeah and Will. Vaughn's forehead creased a bit at the mention of Will. "I don't know if my father will go though. It's worth a try."

"Oh…I'm glad things are working out between you two."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I better get going."

"I'll walk you out."

Sydney smiled at him, "Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Abby, would you just listen for a second?"

"Will, I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"I understand you're mad at me, but…" she soon cut him off. "Listen Will, I understand that you were _sick**, **_but you really mad me look bad. I mean I was a laughingstock. Everyone officially knows me as the girl who had the psycho's story printed."

"Yeah I know, but…wait, they're calling me a psycho?"

Abby sighed, "Will, I have to go. Bye."

"Abby, wait." By that time, she had hung up.

Will slumped a bit while hanging up the phone, "Great, my career is so down the toilet now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's me Ben. I need to speak with you regarding Irina."

"What about her?" he asked hastily.

Devlin paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to ask for Jack's help, "Jack, she won't talk. Jacques won't either."

"So you want me to come in," he said, his tone still not changing.

"Yes, only if you're up to it. I'll understand if you choose not to accept."

"No, it's fine. I'll be there right away."

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Sydney walked in to find Francie on the couch with Will.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Francie and I were just arguing over whether or not that news anchor's wearing a toupee."

"What do you think, Syd?"

Sydney looked at TV and then at Francie, "I think he is."

"Ha, I told you, Will."

"Fine, you win." Will wasn't going to pursue their conversation, for he knew Sydney would know all about wigs. After all, she is a spy.

"Um…oh yeah, my dad's gonna have dinner with us. I mean I haven't asked him yet, but I'm sure he'll be up to it."

Will looked at Sydney questioningly, "Are you sure he's gonna show? He might be busy."

Sydney gave him the same look back. "Since Sloane's given us a month off, I think he'll make it."

"Your dad coming to dinner with us? I don't know, Syd. I mean, he's not much of a talker. We might as well set up a dinner for three since we'll barely know he's there."

Sydney set her hands on her hips, "You know that's not fair, Fran. He's really trying here and I'd really appreciate it if you both give him a chance."

Will silently watched the two of them, trying hard not to attract their attention.

"All right, Syd, fine. I'll do it for you. But my opinion still hasn't changed about him."

"All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. And hopefully you'll come around."

"All right, if you say so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack slowly walked over to where Irina sat.

"Nice to see you again, Jack. How are you feeling?" she asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Fine, no thanks to you."

Irina lightly touched Jack's hand, "Now Jack, you know I didn't shoot you."

Jack quickly pulled away from her, "Don't touch me."

Irina gave him a slight smile, "Very well."

His voice was demanding and quite firm when he spoke with her.

"What do you know about the G-Virus?"

"Oh yes, that. I know enough to negotiate a deal with you."

"The only offer I'm going to give you is a bigger cell. And this…is non-negotiable."

She ignored him and walked toward the window, "I've got a better idea. You give me a better view and more comfortable surroundings and I'll tell you what you need to know."

"You do realize that you'll be heading to prison soon? The only time you'll be comfortable is when your cellmate's sleeping." 

Irina gave him a threatening look, "Fine! Then you might want to ask Jacques then, because you'll get nothing out of me."

Jack seemed to take pleasure at her reaction. He walked out the room without even glancing back at her. Jack entered the other end of the interrogation room, to find Devlin massaging his temple.

"Jack, we have no choice right now. Irina's the only one who's cooperating. Jacques won't give up anything. You should know, you tried."

"Trust me, I'll get him to talk."

"Jack, we've just got word that a few of Jacques's employees, who worked on the virus, are trapped in his plant. They're sealed tight in there. Since you have a month off, I thought you might want to coordinate the mission? His plant's in Toledo."

"I'll do even better….I'll go."

Devlin looked shocked by Jack's answer, "Jack, I don't know if you're well enough to go."

"Ben, it's been almost three weeks. I assure you, I'm quite fit to go. Getting an appendix removed isn't life threatening." 

Devlin tried to argue with Jack, but once his mind was set, there was no use changing it, "Fine, are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"All right then." As Jack was about to leave, Devlin called him back, "Oh and Jack."

"Yes?"

"I think I'll be reconsidering Irina's offer. It wouldn't hurt just to transfer her. It's not like she's going to get anywhere."

"Yes and while we're at it, we should ask if Jacques would like a pillow. After all, we wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable, now would we?"

Devlin rubbed is temple once again, "Jack, we really don't have a choice. Right now, this is for our national security. If this virus is let out, it'll be a complete disaster."

"Fine, I'll see you later then."

Devlin nodded in acknowledgement as Jack walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sydney walked into the warehouse, she noticed Vaughn wasn't in his usual suit. She was actually quite taken by his ensemble. He had on a perfectly faded denim jacket with matching jeans, and a tightly fitted white shirt, which showed his nicely toned body. His sneakers were all white too; K-Swiss, if she saw right. Vaughn noticed her staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sydney quickly shook the look off her face. "No, nothing…um, you wanted to see me about something?"

"Yeah, well…I thought you should know that your father's going to…to Toledo…What?"

Sydney hadn't noticed that her eyes were wandering again. "Nothing, I'm just not used to you without your suit….or the…"

"Or the messy hair and pj's" he said, laughing. "Yeah well, I'm actually going to see a friend."

"Oh…so what about my father again?"

"Yeah well, he's going to Toledo to extract some of Jacques's employees. Only problem is, they're trapped in his plant."

"What? My father can't go!"

"Well, obviously Devlin agreed to send him."

"Then I'll go too," she blurted out.

"You'll have to discuss that issue with Devlin. I'll go with you, if you want."

Sydney smiled at him, "Thanks, I'd like that…I mean… well, you know."

"Yeah, I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 2   


A man was rapidly running through an empty hallway.

"Halt!"

He ignored the warning and continued to an elevator. As he was inside, it completely shut down. He had no other choice but to try to get out by forcing the elevator doors open. He noticed that the elevator had stopped halfway down from where the next floor was. He decided to be bold, and squeeze through the little opening he had and climb out. 

Then the speakers came on again, "This is your final warning. Please remain inside." 

He ignored the warning and continued to squeeze through. He had already removed half his body from the cart, when the elevator switched on again. He frantically tried to pull the rest of his body out, but it was too late. The elevator came up too quickly, splitting him in half.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Devlin?"

"Yes?"

"Agents Vaughn and Bristow are here to see you, sir."

Devlin quickly put away Irina's file and signaled his secretary to let them in.

"You can come in now."

Sydney and Vaughn walked in together, which didn't shock Devlin at all.

"Sydney, so glad that we can finally meet," he said greeting her. "Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Sydney was a bit hesitant to ask for Devlin's help. "Well, I was….".

"What she means to ask is if she and I…"

Sydney looked at him surprised but quickly changed her expression once Devlin noticed.

"…can accompany Jack to Toledo? I think it would be more efficient if we went along. I assure you, Sydney's quite capable for this mission." Vaughn felt quite proud of himself for some reason. He wanted to see if Sydney was looking at him, but didn't.

Devlin cut him off before he can finish his sentence. 

"Yes, I know she may be capable, Vaughn, but I think it would be best if Sydney stayed. We wouldn't want Sloane to hear about this."

Sydney quickly spoke up, "But you see, this is the perfect opportunity for me to assist. He gave both me and my father time off, and to top that off, he appointed Peter Lawrence to head up SD-6 while he's gone. He has been known to ignore facts, and if I may say he's pretty incompetent."

Sydney's argument was quite persuasive. She reminded Devlin so much of her father, and if he knew better, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, your father's in charge of the extraction team. You might want to ask him."

Sydney knew that was the go ahead, so she politely thanked Devlin. 

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Vaughn, you and Miss Bristow better not disappoint me."

"I assure you, we won't."

Sydney and Vaughn waited silently in the elevator. She briefly gazed at him through the corner of her eye, and saw that he was standing up straight, hands crossed behind his back.

"So are you still going to meet up with your friend?"

"Yeah, I'm only half an hour late. You have any plans?"

"Yeah, I'm having dinner with Will and Francie."

"And your father?"

"I'll ask him." They soon ended their conversation when the elevator opened.

"Well, I'll see ya."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye Sydney."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Syd, where've you been? I've been trying to call you, but your cell was off."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was in a meeting."

"Oh…well is your dad coming tonight?"

"I don't know, I'll call him right now."

"Ok."

Sydney picked up the telephone and dialed her father's number. After a few rings, the machine picked up. 

"BEEP."

Sydney laughed, that was so typical of her father, not even taking the time to record a little message.

"Dad, it's me. Umm, I'm having dinner with Francie and Will…and I thought you might want to come. It would really mean a lot if you do. Well, call me when you get this. Bye."

"Not home, huh? That's so predictable, Syd."

"Francie, please." 

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to get your hopes up like last time. What happens if he doesn't show?"

"Then he must have a good reason not to."

Franice sighed, "Fine Syd, you know, that's the problem with you. You let things go too easily."

Sydney laughed, "I know… oh my gosh, Francie!"

"What?"

Sydney pointed to a pan on top of the stove, "Your chicken, it's burning."

Francie quickly rang to the stove, "Ha ha, very funny," she said, throwing her an apron.

"Since you want to be a little comedian you can help me cook."

"Francie, you know I can't."

"Fine, you're in charge of boiling water. I'm sure you won't have any trouble doing that. Will can do it for Pete's sake!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Abby," Will said, calling out to her.

She slowly turned around and rolled her eyes at the sight of Will, "Will, what do you want?"

"I just want to apologize….you know, for making you look like an idiot," he said, laughing.

Abby, on the other hand wasn't. "Yeah well, you're gonna have to do a lot better than just apologize." 

"What do you have in mind?"

Abby thought for a moment, trying to figure out what kind of punishment was worthy enough for Will. 

"Let's see," she said grinning. "You ever babysat a fourteen year old before?"

"A teenager? Forget it, they're the worst! I mean, the last time I did that was for my cousin's kid….and it was torture. God….please, Abby, anything but that!"

By the look on Abby's face, she seemed to be enjoying Will's agony, "Do you really want my forgiveness?"

"Yes, but…all right," he said letting out a short sigh. "I'll do it."

She smiled at him. "Excellent! Oh and Will, I talked to the boss lady for you."

Will had a look of surprise on his face, "You did…what did she say?"

"Well, I told her you were really stressed out and that she should give you a break. I mean, you don't deserve to lose your career. You're a pretty talented guy…and yeah I'm complimenting you. God help me.

Will let out a short laugh.

"Anyway she decided to give you short human interest pieces for now. And then you have to work your way back up again. I tried, Will, but that was the best I could get out of her."

Will engulfed Abby in a big hug and squeezed her tightly, "Thank you, thank you. You are THE best."

"I know, I know. Now get off me, will you. Someone might see."

Will let her loose, "Thanks Ab, you're the best."

"Yeah, well, you can repay me when you pick up my niece tonight. And I trust her staying with you won't be a problem? I mean I'll only be gone for a few days."

Will was so into the moment that he didn't even mind.

"Sure, not at all. I'll pick her up tonight," Will said running to his car.

Abby called out to him, "Eight o'clock!"

"Eight o'clock. I'll be there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack entered his house and walked into his den. He sat by his desk and saw a red light blinking. He walked over to his answering machine and played the message.

__

***Message***

"Dad, it's me. Umm, I'm having dinner with Francie and Will…and I thought you might want to come. It would really mean a lot if you do. Well, call me when you get this. Bye." 

***End Message***

Jack sighed and decided to call Sydney. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sydney."

"Dad, I'm glad you called."

"About dinner, I don't know…"

Sydney interrupted him before he could finish. She thought if he heard how excited she was, he might reconsider.

"Yeah, about that…we're gonna have such a great time. I mean, Francie made everything, and it's safe to say that it's definitely worth driving fifteen minutes for."

Jack knew that if he was serious about being there for Sydney, he'd have to meet her friends. 

"All right, Sydney, I'll be there."

Sydney paused for a moment, a huge smile implanted on her face, "Sydney, are you still there?"

"What…yeah, thanks Dad. This really means a lot."

"Don't mention it…I'll see you soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Access denied."

The man fiercely pounded on the key pads again.

"Access denied."

"Damn it!"

"Jeff, give it up. We're trapped in here."

He ignored her and tried yet again.

"Access denied."

He sighed heavily and placed his hands on top of his head, "We're never getting out of here, are we?"

"Yes, we are. We just have to find another way out."

"How, if we can't even get out of this room? I mean, how long will this food last us?"

"A few days. Just thank God that we got locked in the staff room."

"Ok then….How do you expect to get out of here?"

He thought for a moment before answering her, "Since this place is in lockdown, someone must have received a distress call. The security in this building is very advanced. Once we're in lockdown mode, a signal's sent out and someone who works for Jacques intercepts it."

"How long before they come?"

"Let's not worry about that for now." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Default Chapter

This was too much for Jack to take in. Kat's parents helped create the G-Virus? Now one of them is dead? This was just too much of a coincidence.

"All right, Vaughn, just keep checking."

" Ok, I got it."

"And while you're at it, check the North Wing."

"Got it."

Jack then signaled his men to untie Jeff and Christine, while he and Sydney talked in whispered tones.

"Sydney, William Scott's dead."

"What?"

"Yes, apparently Vaughn found him caught between the elevator doors."

Sydney placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh my God. Should we tell her?"

"No, not yet, it'll further complicate things if we do."

"We can't keep this from her."

"I'm not saying we should, but given the situation we're in, this isn't the best time."

"I understand." Sydney stared at her father. She could tell that he was thinking the worst.

"What are you thinking?"

"That we're not alone in here. My guess is that Jacques is silencing all of his employees."

"So you think he's killing all his workers…so that no one will find out about the virus?"

"Yes…we better get to the South Wing. I have a feeling we'll meet up with them soon if we stay here any longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn was now at the North Wing. The place was completely abandoned. Broken pieces of glass scattered on the floor and pieces of paper were all over the place. As Vaughn and his team entered an open door, something ran past them. He quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of a woman. Vaughn began to chase after her, when one of his men reported seeing a man run in the other direction. He quickly ordered his men to split up. Vaughn and a group of his men chased the woman, while the others chased the man.

The woman was trapped. She had managed to run into a dead end, which gave Vaughn exactly enough time to catch her.

"Whoa," he said, gesturing her to stop. "It's ok, we're not here to hurt you."

She backed into a corner, not believing what Vaughn had said. He ordered his men to back off as he slowly approached her.

"Listen, we're with the CIA and we're here to help you," he said trying to reassure her.

But she still didn't believe him. Vaughn had no idea how he could convince this woman, but then he remembered he had his badge with him. He showed it to her and she quickly believed him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Thank God you guys are here," she said, letting out tears.

Vaughn had no idea what was going on. Why was this place such a wreck? And what happened to all these people? Vaughn didn't have answers to any of those questions, but he knew they'd soon find out.

She slowly let go of him when she saw her friend David behind him.

"Tina, it's all right," he said, "they're here to help us."

"Yeah I know."

Vaughn quickly explained to them why they were there, although he left out some details. 

"So the CIA got the transmission then?" David asked, looking confused.

"Yes, you see, we're investigating your employer. We need you and anyone else's help with any information regarding Jacques."

"Of course," Tina interrupted. "Anything we can do, just ask. We'll tell you everything, just please get us out of here."

Vaughn looked at her. He could tell that they had already gone through enough. "Don't worry, we'll get you out safely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Sydney walked back to Jeff and Christine. They were now free from their restraints and automatically apologized for their behavior.

"We're really sorry," Christine said. 

She felt her face getting redder every time she looked at Jack. She couldn't believe how calm he remained, even though she had kicked him there. Sydney and Jeff quickly took notice at her gaze toward Jack. Jeff quickly changed the subject to Irina.

"So I bet you want to know if Irina will be all right?"

Jack looked at him, suspicious, "How do you know her name? I don't believe I ever told you."

Christine was to curious as to how Jeff knew her too, "Do you know her, Jeff?"

"Yes I…I remember seeing her with Jacques before. You'll have to excuse me…?"

"Agent Bristow," Jack said, filling in the rest of his sentence.

"Right, Agent Bristow. You see Christine and I don't remember much of what happened. One minute, we were all doing our regular routine, and then the next…well, everything went blank," Jeff said, shrugging.

Jack was curious as to why Jeff and Christine couldn't remember anything, although he didn't want to waste his time questioning them. There was still a whole wing that was unchecked, and it would be better to question them back in LA. 

"Interesting. Well, how long will it be until she awakens?" Jack asked, pointing to Irina.

Jeff tried to remember exactly how long it would last, but couldn't find an accurate time.

"Well, I don't actually know what was in those injections."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry though," Jeff continued. "She's just sedated. I assure you, there's nothing lethal in her. She'll most likely be awake in an hour or so."

Jack nodded. "Then we better go," he said, motioning everyone outside.

Sydney looked confused, "What about Irina?"

Jack looked over his shoulder to see Irina slumped down on the chair, "Leave her. I'm sure we'll be back before she even wakes."

"We can't leave her."

Before Jack answered Sydney, he ordered two of his men over.

"You two," he said, pointing to the two largest men in his group. "Stay here with her. And if she tries anything, give her another one of these," he said, handing them an injection.

The men took the injection from Jack and sat across from Irina. Sydney, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about leaving Irina, and she made it very clear to Jack.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea."

"Yes, Sydney, but what would you have us do? Carry her around?"

"No, but…"

"Sydney, not now. We still have plenty of work to do. If you want, you can stay here with her as well."

"Fine."

"All right then. I'll meet up with you in a little while."

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alpha Team, this is base, do you copy?"

"This is Alpha Team."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, nothing. I think we'll start searching the South Wing."

"All right…and Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get back, someone wants to see you."


	4. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack made his way around the South Wing. They quickly stopped and saw piles of bodies scattered all over the floor.

"What the hell happened here?"

*Flash Back*

__

He walked through countless hallways filled with smoke. He watched the people around him collapse as the deadly white mist entered their lungs. He wondered how long the oxygen mask he had placed on her would last. She looked so beautiful lying in his arms. So helpless, but beautiful. He was glad that he was the one to save her. He was the one to set her free. 

He turned to find him there. A small, pudgy and, pathetic man who cared for no one. He remembered the first day he had met him. Even then, he knew he was no good, but when he had asked him to do all this, he couldn't turn him down. After all, his offer would give him everything he wanted. It would give him her.

"Have you got what I asked for?"

He breathed heavily, and he was quite tired. He had been carrying her for what seemed like miles. Most likely he had.

He didn't answer him. He just gave him what he needed. In return he got what he wanted. The money.

The mist was starting to fade, and by the time they reached the elevator it was completely gone. They removed their masks and were relieved to finally breath in **fresh**_ air. Well, at least the men were. She was still fast asleep._

No one ever used this elevator because it was only for high clearance personnel, but well, they were all dead. He watched him enter the codes, granting them access to the elevator. It slowly opened, and he stood back and let that man walk in. He then turned to face him and flashed that horrible smile of his. Why was he smiling? He had just witnessed people die.

Suddenly, something was sprayed in his face. It must have been the same thing Christine had been sprayed with, because he was now starting to feel weak and weary. The last thing he remembered, was the elevator doors slowly closing and that S.O.B. grinning. He then saw his face, and for the first time he was scared. Jeff had done something very wrong and now he was going to pay.

*End Flash Back*

Christine viciously shook at Jeff, "Jeff, can you here me?! Jeff, what's wrong?"

One of Jack's men was about to sedate him, when he started to come to.

"I'm…I'm fine," he said, shaking his head.

Christine looked at him, concerned. "No, you're not fine, Jeff. You've been having these dreams for days now. Tell me what's wrong."

Jeff knew exactly what was wrong. He had caused all this. He was the man that had all his friends, his co-workers killed, and all because of money. But how? How could he have done this? Surely this is a mistake. It has to be.

"Nothing…I'm just remembering stuff that happened, that's all."

Jack was now even more curious than ever. What _stuff_ was Jeff referring to, and why wouldn't he tell them. Before Jack could even utter a word, he heard the voices of several men. The rest of his group soon heard them, too. He instructed some of his men to find a safe place for Jeff and Christine, while Jack and the rest stayed.

"Go with them," Jack said, gesturing Jeff and Christine to follow his men.

Jeff quickly pulled Christine before she could even say a word. Christine took one final glance at Jack. Somehow, there was something about him that made her think. Was it his suave and controlling attitude? Or was it his the strong secret agent appearance that keeps catching her eye? She shook the thought from her head as Jeff and the other men were still guiding her through the long hallways. She couldn't believe she was thinking about another man. After all she's married, and has a daughter. Nothing could possibly go on between her and Jack. Nothing. 

By that time, Jack and his men were positioning themselves and were preparing to fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and his men made their way through the South Wing. Peter suddenly stopped when he heard several clicking noises.

"You there," Jack whispered. "Cut that out," Jack said, in a threatening voice.

Peter could have sworn he heard voices. He instructed his men to be on their guard, and issued them forward to Jack's position. By that time, they had both spotted one another and had started to fire. Both teams were equally defeated, and ran for cover. Jack lost half of his team, and knew he needed back up.

"Vaughn, come in."

Vaughn heard the gunshots in the background and quickly picked up, "Jack, what's going on?"

"We need backup, fast!"

"Where are you guys?"

"The South Wing."

"We're on our way."

Vaughn quickly got his men together and ordered Tina and David to hide until they could come back for them. David and Tina quickly did what they were told and hid inside the observation room.

"All right, head to the South Wing. Move!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As another shot was fired, it quickly grabbed Sydney's attention. 

"That's gunfire."

The two agents waited for her orders, "What should we do?"

Sydney thought for a moment. She couldn't very well just leave, especially since Irina was still unconscious. But how long would she stay that way? She had to think fast. Her father or Vaughn could be in danger.

"All right, I'm going out there," she said, taking the safety off her gun. "You two stay here with her. And don't you take your eyes off her for a second," she said in a serious tone.

The two agents looked at her, baffled. Was she actually going out there by herself? It didn't matter since Sydney had clearly been put in charge of them, so they weren't going to argue. Especially since they were dealing with a Bristow. 

Sorry if the flash backs confuse anyone. Although I think you guys get it.


	5. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff and Christine quickly followed Jack's men to the testing facilities. They had just passed the elevators when Jeff and Jack's men stopped abruptly, because of something they saw. Christine couldn't see what they all were looking at, since Jeff was blocking her view.

"Jeff, what is it?"

"Chris, don't look."

Christine pushed past Jeff and was horrorstruck with what she saw. There in front of her, was her husband. Brutally severed. Jeff tried to comfort her, but she quickly pushed him away. She knelt down by her husband's side, and cried uncontrollably.

Jack's men knew well enough to leave her alone, but they feared that someone might catch up with them. They turned to Jeff, and he knew what they were asking him to do.

"Chris," he said sympathetically. "We have to go now."

Because of her tears, Jeff had trouble understanding her. Although he was certain he had heard her say, "Leave me."

That was unacceptable to Jeff. Now that William was gone, Christine was all his. Nothing could get in his way now. Jeff slowly approached her and picked her up. She was struggling to break free from Jeff, but she was too weak, both physically and emotionally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can anyone hear me? Hello?" Sydney tried desperately to contact either Vaughn or her father, but there was no answer.

She entered the South Wing to find most of Vaughn's and Jack's men dead, along with some other men. Sydney walked cautiously and slowly, trying not to step on anyone. As she was about to turn back she heard someone's voice calling her back.

"S-Sydney."

She quickly walked over to him, "George, hold on, I'm gonna get you help."

"No, I'm not gonna make it. J-Just take this," he said, handing her a disk. "Some guy dropped it. He came back to look for it….b-but he turned back. He took Vaughn and Jack with…with him…and…" by that time, George was dead.

"George…George?"

He didn't answer. Sydney knew he was already dead, so she merely closed his eyes and headed back to Irina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter, what the hell went on down there?" Jim yelled angrily into his walkie-talkie.

"Nothing, we just got company that's all."

Jim was just about to explode. Why was this happening to him? Especially when Nerhu was here.

"Really, like who?"

Peter turned to face an unconscious Vaughn and an outraged Jack. As Jim was about to speak, Peter's men entered the room without him.

"Peter, where the hell are you?"

"Don't worry where I am. I'm bringing you back something. And I think you'll like it," he said, showing no emotion with his voice.

"Just get back here, Peter. Fast!"

"I'll be there."

Peter had purposely ordered his men to go ahead of him. He had several plans for Vaughn and Jack, and he certainly wasn't going to share them with Jim. Peter dragged them both to an abandoned room, and threw Vaughn to the side. Peter was tall, broad shouldered, and packed with muscle. He easily picked Jack up and threw him into a chair. 

"Listen Mr…" Peter searched Jack for any ID and found his badge. "Mr. Bristow. I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you'll like."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Abu Nerhu?"

"Yeah, last I heard he's gone into the arms trade."

"Exactly, well I have a feeling that he's here."

Jack suddenly took an interest in their conversation, "And?"

"And if you help me get out of here I'll give him to you."

"So all you want is your freedom then, huh?"

"Yes, so do we have a deal?"

"I don't normally deal with criminals…"

"I'm not a criminal," Peter intervened.

"Fine…then we have a deal."

Peter untied Jack's feet and hands, "Oh and another thing. I'll have to take him with me," he said, pointing to Vaughn.

"What for?"

"I assure you he won't be hurt. I just need to insure Nerhu that no surprises will turn up, that's all."

"If anything happens…"

"Trust me, nothing will happen to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Jim, I was taking a look at some of these outgoing calls, and it seems to me that there's one dated two days prior to the lockdown of this plant. From a Mrs. Christine Scott, I believe."

Nerhu handed Jim his palm pilot and Jim quickly took a look at it, "I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't aware of any call."

"Yes well, it would do you good to pay better attention, now, wouldn't it?"

"Yes sir, it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." Jim handed Nerhu back his palm pilot and Nerhu did a search on Christine. "Well, there hasn't been any confirmation of her death yet. You haven't killed this woman, have you?"

"No sir, we're still checking for survivors."

"I see…and how long have you been here now?"

"Four days now, sir."

Nerhu looked dissatisfied, "Four days, huh? Well, I was told that you're one of the best in your field, Jim, but now I'm starting to regret giving you this position. Maybe your friend Peter would have better luck."

Jim was furious. Peter was nothing compared to him. At least those were his feelings. But Nerhu thought differently.

"I assure you, sir, I'm quite capable for this position. Just give me a day and I'll have this all taken care of."

"Well, I certainly hope so. And just in case you fail…which you probably will," he said, looking smug. "I'm bringing in some insurance."

"Insurance, sir?"

Nerhu didn't bother to answer Jim yet. He was too busy sending something through his palm pilot to notice him. As soon as he finished, he turned back to face Jim.

"Yes, well since we know that Mrs. Scott is still alive, her daughter might be useful. In fact, I just gave the order to bring her in." 

Hope I still got you guys hooked. Hopefully there'll be more action in the later chapters.


	6. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney quickly ran back to where Irina and the others were. She entered to find that the two men were dead and that Irina was gone.

Sydney started to panic. This couldn't be happening, especially now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter walked in to find Nerhu and Jim there. He dropped Vaughn on the ground and made his way toward the two men.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into some unexpected company," he said, forcing himself to smile.

Nerhu offered him his hand, "I assume you're Peter?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"I've heard a lot about you. You have quite an impressive background."

Jim gave Peter an envious look, while Peter tried to keep a modest one.

"It's really nothing, sir."

"Nonsense," Nerhu turned to face Jim. "Jim, I suggest you watch this one. He might take your job on one day."

"I don't think that'll happen. Peter's quite happy with his position. Isn't that right Pete?"

Peter noticed Jim glaring at him, and returned the same look back, "Yeah, that's right."

Nerhu left the two to argue for awhile, while he stared at Vaughn. He searched Vaughn himself and found his badge. Then a sudden smirk appeared on his face. "So this is William's son," he whispered.

Nerhu remembered it quite clearly. Vaughn's dad had always tampered with his business, so it had thrilled him to hear the news of his death. Peter and Jim turned to face him. Peter said nothing and just observed, while Jim spoke, "Excuse me, sir?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Where did you find him ?"

"He and his team were snooping around the South Wing. I quickly took care of it, though."

Nerhu was quite satisfied with Peter's answer, "That's great to hear, Peter. Excellent work," he said, clapping his hands.

Jim was outraged with Nerhu's trust in Peter. He had never showed that much trust in him. Why to Peter? What did Peter have that he didn't?

"Wait a minute!"

Nerhu raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Jim?"

"Can I see that badge?"

"Certainly," he said, handing it to him. "What are you going to do with it?"

Jim looked at the badge and quickly realized that Vaughn was CIA. "This guy works for the CIA. He had to have come here with more guys. Especially if Peter had no trouble taking care of them." 

"Hmm, interesting. Well, you do have a point. Did you notice anyone else, Peter?"

"No sir, but I'd be more than happy to check."

"Good man, Peter. You go ahead. I'll wait here with Jim until Mr. Vaughn wakes."

Jim didn't agree with Nerhu's decision. Something was going on and Jim had a feeling Peter was keeping something from him. It wasn't like Peter to just go ahead without his men, and he certainly wouldn't have left things unchecked.

"How about I go with Peter? I'm sure he'll need all the help he can get with the CIA running around out there."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, sir."

"I agree with him, Jim. You're better off staying here. I need a man to watch him," he said, pointing to Vaughn.

Jim wasn't going to be denied that easily. He continued to argue.

"Then why doesn't Peter stay here? I'm sure he's tired from running around out there."

Peter snickered, and Nerhu sighed heavily. He was quite tired of Jim's attitude, and now he'd had enough.

"You listen to me, Jim, the only reason you got this position was because you managed to talk your way through it. I don't know how the hell you managed to get Jacques to give you this job, but however you did it, it worked. And since Jacques was a very good friend of mine, I'm going to respect his wishes and let you keep this job. But I warn you, Jim, anymore disregard for my orders and you're gone. Are we understood?"

Jim clenched his jaw tightly and glared at the two men in front of him, "Yes, I understand."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney ran to the East Wing. She carefully moved about, so she wouldn't attract any attention. As she was about to enter the testing facilities, a hand lay on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and pointed her gun at the figure behind her. To her surprise, it was Jack.

"Dad? Thank God, I thought something had happened to you." Sydney looked to see if there was anyone else with Jack, but she was really checking to see if Vaughn was there. "Where's Vaughn?"

"Not here." Jack didn't want Sydney to know that he had so easily let Peter take Vaughn away. But he especially didn't want to tell her that he had given Peter permission to take Vaughn away. "I managed to get free, but I couldn't get to Vaughn. They had already taken him by then," he lied.

"Oh…" Sydney was hesitating, and whenever she did that, Jack knew there was something wrong.

"Sydney, what is it?"

"Dad, she got away."

Jack thought for a moment, "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we get whoever we can find out safely."

Sydney couldn't help but think of Vaughn. Of course she cared about getting those people out safely, but she just couldn't help herself. Vaughn always looked out for her, so why shouldn't she for him?

"Dad, why don't we split up? We could cover more ground that way."

"No, Sydney, that isn't a good idea. Right now it'll be a lot safer if you and I stay together."

"I understand that Dad, but I can take care of myself. And that way I can look for Vaughn."

Vaughn, of course. How could Jack not have noticed? He knew then, why Sydney kept staring behind him: to see if Vaughn was there. Sydney too, noticed Vaughn's name slip out of her mouth.

"I mean….Dad, just…"

Jack cut her off. He didn't want an excuse. He knew Sydney's main motive for splitting up. Vaughn.

"Fine Sydney, just find as many people as you can. Although I know there probably aren't anymore survivors. Most of them have probably already been killed."

Sydney nodded. She knew that Jack was probably right.

"Anyway we'll meet back here, and…and just be careful."

Sydney smiled and handed him a gun, "I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francie was making dinner, while Kat sat on the couch watching TV. 

"Hey Kat, you like spaghetti, right?" she asked, yelling from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Ok, it'll be done in about…" she was quickly interrupted by the doorbell. "Wonder who that could be?"

"I'll get it," Kat said, running to the door. When she opened it, a UPS delivery man was standing at their front door.

"Hello, I've got a package for a…" he looked at his clipboard, "a Ms. Bristow."

"Hold on a sec," Kat said, slightly closing the door. "Francie there's a package for Sydney."

"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec," Francie said, turning off the stove.

Kat opened the door again, "She'll be here in a…" But before she could finish her sentence, she was shot by a tranquilizer.

Francie now came to the door to find that Kat wasn't there. She stepped out for a moment. She saw that the UPS truck was still outside, and thought that that was strange that the deliveryman wasn't there. She then came back in to feel a sudden prick on the back of her neck. Moments later, her vision blurred, and she was out cold. 

To answer some of your questions I got the idea of writing this from watching "Outbreak", and "Resident Evil". Trust me though it won't end like any of these two movies. Promise. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn was slowly starting to regain consciousness. He looked around and noticed that his arms and legs were strapped securely to an operating table. He tried helplessly to break free, but quickly realized it was hopeless. Vaughn remained there lying on his back. He then quickly took notice of the two men watching him through an observation window. Nerhu walked in, while Jim observed them both through the window. Nerhu walked to Vaughn's side and stared at him for a moment.

"Feeling better, are we?"

Vaughn's head was pounding. The pain felt like a seizure of some sort. Vaughn remained silent, however.

"You're just like your father, Mr. Vaughn."

Vaughn's forehead creased. A million questions popped into his mind. Did his father ever investigate this man? How did he know his dad?

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind that, Mr. Vaughn," Nerhu paused for a moment before speaking to him. "It's amazing, you look just like him. Well, enough about this. I have an offer for you, Mr. Vaughn. One that will make you very rich if you choose to accept it."

Vaughn didn't have to think, he knew his answer, "NO." 

"But you haven't even heard my offer, Mr. Vaughn," he said, grinning.

"Whatever it is, it's still a no."

Nerhu laughed at Vaughn's boldness. He had so much of his father in him. If anything Nerhu knew Vaughn was too much of a patriot to accept, although he always loved a challenge.

"Listen to me, Michael. You and I are not that different."

Vaughn cut him off. "Really, and why the hell is that?"

"Because you and I are doing what we choose to do. You chose the path of a hero," he said snickering. "And well…I chose the path of a criminal. But you see, Mr. Vaughn, without me you'd just be another worthless face."

"I think I'll survive."

Nerhu sighed heavily, "You know what's the worst part about being a hero is, Michael?"

"I don't know. What?"

"Being dispensable. You see, heros are born everyday. Once you screw up, you'll be easily replaced. And let me tell you something Michael, what people love the most is to see someone fail. Despite all the things that you've done for them, they will hate you. It makes them feel better about their worthless existence." Nerhu watched Vaughn. He could tell that Vaughn was starting to think things over. "I'll leave you to rethink your decision," he said, leaving Vaughn alone.

Vaughn watched him leave without saying a word. That would never happen to him. Nerhu had to be wrong. Or was he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack's men paced the room, while Jeff and Christine sat in a corner. Jeff sat wondering where he had kept the money. _Think Jeff, think, _he thought to himself.

__

*Flash Back*

Jeff had awakened to find himself and Christine lying together. He briefly caressed her skin, causing her to wake.

She woke to find Jeff looking down at her.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Christine…Jeff."

"Jeff…Jeff!" she said, finally coming to a realization. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Here, let me help you up," he said, offering her his hand. As he picked Christine up from the floor he kicked the briefcase to the side, not realizing the content of it.

*End Flash Back*

"The West Wing!"

Christine and the others turned to face him. "What did you say Jeff?" she asked. Jeff ignored her and moved to where the two men stood.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Richards?"

"Yes, I have to go to the West Wing. It's imperative that you take me there now."

"I'm sorry, but we aren't authorized to do that. Our instructions from Agent Bristow were to keep you safe. We aren't allowed to leave unless we have direct confirmation from one of our commanding officers." 

Jeff was starting to lose it. He and Christine didn't need them anymore. They could just get out of there themselves. 

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

Jeff pounded his hand against the table. He then realized that there was sulfuric acid by his hand. He quickly opened two bottles and tapped both agents on the shoulder. As they turned he emptied the entire bottles on the unsuspecting agents. The acid quickly burned through the skin and seeped into their eye sockets. Both agents dropped to their knees, while Jeff removed their weapons. Christine watched in horror. Jeff then shot the two men and headed toward her.

"Christine, let's go," he said, giving her his hand.

Christine backed herself into a corner. She was utterly afraid of Jeff. This wasn't like him at all. What had he just done? How could he have so easily murdered those two men?

"Christine," he said impatiently.

She shook her head no.

"Is that right, huh? So…so, what? You're just gonna stay, here is that it?"

Christine said nothing.

"Fine, that's just fine with me," he said, turning away from her and heading out the door. Jeff stopped halfway out. He just wasn't going to let Christine go that easily. He walked back up to her with a gun in one hand.

"Listen to me, Christine. You and I can get out of here together. We can start a new life….a great life. I have four-hundred and fifty thousand dollars waiting for us…if you'd just come with me…"

"No."

Jeff was outraged by her answer. He was twice the man that William ever was. Why couldn't she love him? 

"Fine, if I can't have you then no one will."

Christine closed her eyes tightly as Jeff pointed a gun at her. The sound of a gunshot was heard, but it hadn't come from Jeff's gun. It had come from Jack's. Jeff dropped to the ground clutching his throat. He had been shot from close range. But he never even heard Jack coming. Blood splashed on Christine, and she began to scream. Jack quickly dropped down to her.

"Are you all right?"

Through her sobs she managed to utter, "I'm fine." 

"Good, let's get out of here then," he said, smiling at her. This time it was a real smile. 

Thanks for everyone's kind words. I really appreciate the positive feedback. Next chap will have more ActionVaughn.


	8. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francie awoke to find that she and Kat were onboard a plane. She tried to move, but soon realized that she was chained to the seat.

"Francie," Kat said, now starting to wake up.

"Kat, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kat looked at her surroundings and quickly realized that she was on a plane. "Why are we here?"

"I don't know."

Kat looked worried and Francie sensed something was wrong.

"Kat, are you hurt?"

"No…Francie, I'm sorry. It's probably because of me that you're here."

"What? Kat, don't be ridiculous. Why would you ever think that?"

"Because….my parents work on top secret stuff. I think for the government maybe."

"Kat, how do you know this?"

"Well, I'd see some of their stuff laying around sometimes. And when I'd ask them about it, they'd tell me that theycan't talk about it. I think these people kidnapped us for ransom or something."

Francie couldn't believe what she was hearing. This has to be a dream. This can't happen in real life. And it certainly had never happened to anyone she knew. 

"Kat, what do you know about your parents' work? I know they're scientists, but what do they…like, make?"

"Well, they always say they work for the AAAS. It's a group of scientists from all different departments and stuff. I think they work for, like, the biological sciences department. I'm not sure though."

"And that's why they travel all over the place?"

"Yeah, but I know they're lying. I mean, how else can you explain why we're here?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter, have you assembled your men yet?"

"Yes sir, but we're short a few men. We lost quite a lot down there."

"Hmm… well, do you think you'll be needing anymore men? Because I can have some sent right away."

"No sir, it's quite all right. I'm sure there's really no one left, although I will check to make sure."

Nerhu looked quite pleased with Peter. He truly enjoyed his _dedication_ to his job.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that. Better safe than sorry, that's what I always say."

Peter forced a smile on his face.

"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer. Off you go, then."

"Yes sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"David, how long have we been here?"

"Four days and eighteen hours. But who's counting?" he said sarcastically.

"Dave, I'm tired of running around and hiding every five minutes. I don't think they're coming back for us. They're probably dead."

Before David could answer her, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He quickly grabbed Tina and hid behind a large desk. Sydney slowly examined the room for any survivors. She found none and was about to turn back, when she noticed a computer on top of a desk. She was making her way over there, when David suddenly grabbed her legs and knocked her down. Sydney quickly kicked him off her. As she pointed her gun at him, however, she realized that he was of no harm to her. She lowered her gun and helped him up.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll live," he said, rubbing his side. "Let me guess, you're with the CIA too?"

"Yeah, are there anymore of you?"

"No, just me and Tina."

"Oh." Sydney walked back over to the computer. "Do you mind if I check something first?"

"No, not at all".

Sydney checked the disk that George had given her and to her surprise found everything they needed to know about the virus and more.

"Hey, um…" she said trying to think of his name. 

"It's David."

"Right." Sydney gestured for him to come to her. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Not much, I worked in Research. But from what it says here, this is the formula for the G-Virus. And this one here," he said, pointing to the right side of the screen, "is the formula for the antidote."

"What's the deal with this virus though?"

"Well, it's airborne, so it spreads pretty quickly. You can get it through numerous things such as a bite, a cough, even through a sneeze. Once the virus has entered your system you have exactly an hour before… well, before everything stops functioning."

"But with the antidote it can be prevented, right?"

"Supposedly. I didn't actually get to test it out. Jacques had people flown in from France to do that."

"Oh…thanks."

"No problem."

Sydney scanned through the disk and found the access codes as well. The codes were to disengage the lockdown mode and open all the doors. After she finished memorizing them, she headed out, with David and Tina behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn viciously pulled at his straps. One by one, he felt them loosening. Before he knew it, he was free. He stared through the window to see if Jim or anyone else was there. Fortunately for him, Jim had been too busy following Nerhu around to watch him. Vaughn made his way along the long corridors. He soon came to realize that he was on the top floor of the plant. Vaughn had no idea where he was heading, until he noticed Peter and four of his men heading through a door which was marked "Restricted."

Vaughn waited for a few moments before entering. He entered the room slowly, careful not to attract any of their attention, and hid behind a large power generator. Vaughn saw Peter enter a six digit access codes onto a hidden keypad behind a fuse box. 550601.

As soon as Peter and two of his men were out of sight, Vaughn quickly came from behind and snapped one of the unsuspecting men's neck, while he kicked the other in the groin. He fell and was on all fours.

Vaughn quickly saw him trying to retrieve his gun, but was unsuccessful because Vaughn shot him before he reached it. Fortunately for Vaughn, the doors were soundproof, so Peter couldn't hear a thing.

Peter noticed that two of his men hadn't come through the door yet. He quickly made his way back over to the door and to the keypad. Both of his men looked at one another, confused.

"Sir, shouldn't we contact the base now?"

"What did you say?"

Both the men swallowed hard. They knew Peter hated to be told what to do, let alone by his own men.

"I'm just pointing out, sir, that we haven't got the second access code to reactivate this door."

"Don't you worry about that. I have it taken care of."

Peter's men said nothing. They merely nodded.

Peter made his way up first. When he was halfway through the door, he ordered his men to stay down and enter on his command.

Vaughn out came from the shadows and struck Peter in the face. Peter's vision became blurry and he was on the ground, struggling to regain his sight. Vaughn then quickly entered the access codes and shut the door before Peter's men could get to him. Before Vaughn could do anything else, Peter spoke with his men through his walkie-talkie and ordered them to remain there and wait.

"But sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said hoarsely.

Vaughn was confused. He continued to stare at Peter with a blank look on his face, while directing a gun at him.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn asked.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you" Vaughn said sarcastically.

"Listen here, Vaughn, the only reason you're not dead is because I have no problem with you. All I want is to take Nerhu out and get out of this business."

"You want out, huh? Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it."

"That's right, I want out. This job is crap now. I want to do something more than just be told what to do by some fat piece of garbage. I want to give my own orders. And for once I want to be the boss."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Open that door."

"What? Forget it."

"If it makes you feel better, you can even stand behind me and point that gun to my head."

"All right, I think I'll do that. Open the door, then."

Peter walked over to the keypad and entered the access codes once again. As soon as the door opened, Peter's men were there waiting for him. Vaughn stayed at a distance but made sure that he had a clear shot of Peter's head, just in case he tried to doublecross him.

"Sir, what happened?"

But before Peter could answer that question, he shot them both straight in the head. Peter then turned to Vaughn and tossed him his gun, "You see, I told you, you can trust me."


	9. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn had left, leaving Peter alone. Peter carried the bodies of his men down the stairs and tossed them to the side. As he was about to make his way back up again, he was hit hard by a blow to the head.

Sydney watched Peter go down, hitting his head on the railing. She quickly led Tina and David up the stairs just before the door shut. They made their way through the long corridors, stopping every few moments to check for guards. Sydney was just about to turn the corner when she felt the coldness of metal on her neck.

"My, isn't this a surprise," was the last thing she heard before she was knocked out.

Jim and three of his men had strapped Sydney and the rest by Francie and Kat. Francie and Kat couldn't believe their eyes. Why was Sydney dressed up as if she were a spy? A million questions popped up in Francie's mind now. But Sydney wasn't even conscious to answer them. Nerhu then entered the room and slowly made his way toward Jim and the others.

"Ah! Our guests have finally arrived. Allow me to introduce myself," he said, smiling at Francie at Kat. "My name is Abu Nerhu and I am honored that you could join us this evening."

Francie was scared, but not that scared. She had seen her fair share of _terror _in high school.

"Listen…whatever your name is. I don't know why the hell you brought us here, but you can bet your ass that someone will be looking for us."

Nerhu grinned, "Is that so?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LA

The phone rang continuously until the answering machine finally picked up, "Hi this is Francie. Kat and I aren't home right now. We're busy having too much fun. And if you're looking for Sydney, good luck trying to find her."

Will smiled at the message. Franciecertainly had a sense of humor.

"Hey Fran, it's Will. This story is taking longer than expected, so I'll be back in a couple of days. Call me when you get this message. I'll be at my hotel around nine. Well anyway, here's the number: 715-823-4056. Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah it is."

"I hate to disappoint you, Miss. Calfo, but by the time they find out you're missing, you and your friend will probably be dead."

Nerhu then turned to Jim, "Now onto more pressing matters. Jim, I understand that our Mr. Vaughn has escaped?"

"Yes sir. I'll go find him."

"No, that won't be necessary. We'll make him come to us."

Jim had a huge grin planted on his face, "What do you have in mind, sir?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Christine were inside an empty room. Christine sat by herself, rocking back and forth while Jack stood back against the wall. He didn't even notice her uneasiness. Jack was trying to think how he could get everyone out. All the previous doors that he had tried were sealed tightly, even the entrance.

Jack soon broke their silence, "Come on, we better get going," he said, giving her his hand. Christine didn't accept it. She didn't even look at Jack. She was too much in shock of what has happened over the past few days. First she found her husband dead, then Jeff turned out to be a murderer. To top it all off, she didn't think they'd make it out alive, and it killed her to think that she would never see Kat again.

Jack looked at her with concern, "Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Christine shook her head no.

"Then what is it"?

"You can go without me."

"What? That is absurd. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm not trying to do anything. You can go if you want."

Jack looked tired. He understood why Christine was upset, but he didn't understand why she wanted to stay.

"I really don't have time for this," he said unkindly. Now the real Jack Bristow was kicking in.

"Then leave. No one's stopping you!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm part of your mission. You can't leave cause your boss will probably have your ass, right?"

Jack glared at her, "What's the matter with you?"

"You wouldn't understand. People like you never understand."

"Try me."

"You're Mr. Perfect. You always have to do things right. You don't understand what it's like to be me. You know when I got pregnant with my daughter my parents turned their backs away from me. William and I had nothing, but he didn't seem to mind. I did, though…. I did. And when I met Jacques I thought my prayers had been answered. He offered us everything when we had nothing. William, he didn't….he didn't want to work for Jacques. But I made him…all because of money. And now," she said, shrugging. "And now my husband's dead. I have nothing left."

Jack watched her cry. He wasn't the best at comfortingpeople, but he made an attempt to. He slowly knelt beside her and looked her in the eye. "At least you have your daughter."

"My daughter's better off without me."

Jack knew all too much about this. He had made the mistake of thinking like Christine a long time ago with Sydney. He wasn't about to let Kat lose her mother. Not if he can help it. 

"Look at you," he said, making her face him. "You think you know all about human suffering, don't you? You think I don't know what it's like to lose a daughter? You don't think I know what it's like to lose someone that I love? I've had my fair share of pain, and believe me I know all too much about it. You know, what's your problem"?

"What?"

"You're afraid to get too close to Kat. You're afraid to let her see who you really are. Trust me, she won't care about the ugly things that you've done." This time Jack's voice became softer. "She just wants you to love her."

Christine nodded and looked at Jack, confused, "How did you know my…?"

Jack cut her off, "That's not important. What's important right now is that we get out of here. And that….you can see your daughter again."

Christine met Jack's gaze, and briefly looked into his eyes. They were so expressive, it was as if she could see his soul through them. Jack noticed her gaze and backed away from her. He stood up and picked his gun up from the table. As soon as he turned, Christine was right there in front of him. Jack quickly tried to change the subject and made his tone more businesslike, "Do you know where Security Section is?"

Christine smiled at him, "Yeah, it's in this wing. We just need to keep heading straight." Christine then came closer to him, but this time Jack couldn't back away any further, because the table blocked his way. Christine pulled him down to her and kissed him. Jack didn't kiss back, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel him. Jack pulled away and quickly walked to the other end of the room. He ran his hand through his hair, confused. Did she just kiss him?


	10. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney was now starting to regain consciousness. She looked around her, and to her surprise noticed Francie and Kat staring at her.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We should ask you the same thing. Listen, Syd, Kat and I figured you out already."

Sydney looked worried. Another one of her friends was soon going to be dragged into her world.

"You did?"

"Yeah…you're in the drug business with Kat's parents, aren't you? I mean why else would you be in a lab? You probably tried to quit and that's why they brought us here, right? To get you to stay?"

"What? Francie no!"

"Then what?"

"Listen to me, the both of you. I'm not a drug dealer and your parents aren't either, Kat. What I'm about to tell you, you may not believe. But you have to trust me on this, ok?"

Francie and Kat both looked at one another before answering her, "Ok, we trust you."

"All right…I'm CIA. That's all you need to know. Don't ask any questions." This time Sydney's eyes became more sorrowful. "Please, I'm begging you…don't ever mention this. If anyone were to find out who I really am…" Sydney couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

By the look on Sydney's face, this was serious stuff. Francie couldn't believe that Sydney had lied to her all these years, but then again, she had done it to protect her from whatever or whoever wanted to hurt them.

"We understand, Syd. I won't mention this…I promise."

"Me too, Syd. Cross my heart and hope to die…well I can't actually cross my heart right now, cause I'm tied up, but you know what I mean." At that comment they all couldn't help but let out a short laugh, even if it was only for a second.

"Thanks, Kat."

"No problem."

Nerhu had now instructed his men to place Sydney and everyone else into transparent chambers. Each of the chambers was about seven feet tall. Once Sydney was inside, she knew what Nerhu was going to do to them – he was going to suffocate them.

Nerhu walked in to find Jim there with Peter. 

"Peter, were you successful with your operation?"

"Yes sir, we found two of them and quickly took care of the problem. But I did lose my men on the way."

"It doesn't matter. We'll be finished in here just as soon as I get rid of this Mr. Vaughn."

"Yes sir."

Nerhu then turned to face Jim, "So, have you gotten the speakers to work yet?" 

"Yes sir. I've also gotten some of the cameras to work as well. In fact he's right there," Jim pointed to a screen. "I think he may be lost," he said, snickering. 

"Patch me up to the South Wing."

Jim quickly pounded a few keys on the screen, "It's done, sir."

Nerhu nodded and spoke into the intercom, "Mr. Vaughn, I assume you can hear me because….well, I can see you." Vaughn stopped and looked up to face a camera. 

"You know, I'm quite impressed by you. I never thought you'd make it this far. But now the game is over. You see I have your friend here. A Miss Sydney Bristow, to be more specific. Oh, and did I mention I have her friends as well? Now, enough games. I'm sick of playing cat and mouse. Come back and we'll make a deal. I'll have some of my men escort you back. And if you don't show, or if you try anything at all…I will kill them." Nerhu then turned away from the screen.

"Peter, would you kindly get Mr. Vaughn for me?"

"Yes sir."

As Nerhu and Jim were about to leave, he noticed Peter's face, "Peter you're bleeding. What happened there?"

"It's nothing, sir. I was hit by one of Vaughn's men that's all."

"Oh…all right then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack turned to face Christine, but he found her unconscious. Irina was standing over her.

"Surprised, Jack? You didn't actually forget that I was still here, did you? That's quite careless of you? Although I'm sure I know what caused you to forget," she said, looking down at Christine.

Jack noticed that Irina wasn't armed. He pointed his gun steadily at her and demanded that she stay where she was.

"Jack, we aren't going to play this again, are we? You know you don't have it in you to shoot me, so just put the gun down."

Jack ignored her. He quickly moved to Christine and checked her pulse, while keeping a close eye on Irina.

"I didn't kill her, Jack. She's just stunned."

"You made a mistake trying to find me, Irina."

"I didn't want to find you," she said sternly. "I just happened to stumble upon your pathetic conversation. As if you know what it's like to love someone." 

"Enough!" By now Jack's emotions had gotten the better of him. He couldn't keep his feelings bottled up inside any longer. Irina had pushed him too far, and for the last time. "Why do you continue to play with me as if I'm a toy!" Jack was speaking too fast for even Irina to understand him. "I admit, I was foolish enough to marry you….to even love you. And I'll even admit to you that I somehow wished you loved me back. But not anymore. You've used me for the last time."

Irina was speechless. Jack's words actually _bothered_ her for some reason.

"I assume you saw my video footage, then, _Jack_?" This time she came closer. Close enough to see the hurt and rage in his eyes. "I lied when I said I used you. I ….I don't know what I felt," she came even closer now, stroking his cheek.

Jack was disgusted by her. She was a liar, and that was all she'd ever be to him. But he had to know. Had she ever loved him, even for a second? Jack grabbed her hand and gripped it tight enough for Irina to grit her teeth.

The hand that he held his gun with was shaking and his voice started to fumble a bit.

"Did you ever love me?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, I did."

Jack was outraged by her answer. He knew she was lying. He could tell by her eyes. Expressionless, and as cold as ice. She was still a liar.

"For once in your life, just stop lying!"

He gripped her hand even tighter, causing her to fall to her knees. He saw the hurt he was causing her, but he didn't care. Jack let go of Irina and knocked her to the ground, where she belonged.

"I'm going to ask you again…Did you ever love me?"

Irina knew Jack wanted to hear the truth. She knew that he somehow wanted her to say, "I love you," a second time. Just so he could believe it. But since he wanted the truth, she was going to give it to him.

"No…I never loved you."

Her answer was blunt and straightforward. Jack bit his lip to hold back tears. He slowly backed up away from her, allowing her enough room to stand up. As Irina stood, she heard the last words he ever was going to say to her.

"Well I always loved you." 

And then the trigger was pulled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn made his way back to meet Peter and two of his men. Peter pointed a gun at Vaughn while his men searched him. The men quickly removed Vaughn's gun and headed back toward Peter. Before Peter led Vaughn to Nerhu he warned him to be careful and not to try anything, for it would truly cost him his life.

Peter walked Vaughn in, leading him so that he was facing Sydney and the rest. He then signaled his men to fetch Nerhu and Jim. As soon as Peter was alone with Vaughn, he began to talk to him.

"Listen, I can't help you this time. You're gonna have to figure how to get them out yourself."

Vaughn barely noticed Peter's words. He was too busy counting how many captives Nerhu had. He briefly locked eyes with Sydney, but then took his eyes away from her when he noticed Kat. Just as Vaughn thought Nerhu couldn't possibly get any lower, he did. 

Nerhu then walked in with Jim and they both headed toward a room adjacent to the chamber. Nerhu sat down in a chair and carefully viewed Vaughn for a moment. From the beads of sweat Vaughn constantly wiped off his face, Nerhu knew he was nervous. He then spoke into an intercom.

"So, Michael, have you come to a decision?" Vaughn remained silent. "Still not talking, are we? Fine then, I'll make it easier for you. Yes or no?"

Vaughn didn't have to think twice, "NO!"

Nerhu buried his face into is hands, but then quickly picked his head up, "You know it was a pity. Your father was the same way as you. You want to know how he died, Michael?"

Vaughn didn't want to hear it. "He died for his country!"

"So? Does this country help you acquire wealth?"

Vaughn still did not answer.

"The answer is no, Michael. There are millions of people living in poverty everyday. And what does this pathetic country do?…Nothing. Welfare…What is that really?"

"Do you really have a point?" Vaughn interrupted.

Nerhu clenched his jaw at Vaughn's abruptness, "My point is, your father died for nothing. I remember the first day I heard about his death. Irina Derevko took care of most of the nuisance that had been disrupting everyone's business. You know, we really weren't that cruel or ruthless. As a matter of fact, Irina offered your father the same proposition I offered you. You know, it's quite handy to have a mole in the CIA from time to time. But sadly your father was just like you. He turned it down and got a bullet….and for you know what? His country." Nerhu snickered. "So predictable."

It took all of Vaughn's strength to hold himself back. If that man hadn't had Sydney, he'd have put a bullet right through him by now. But he did have Sydney, and there was nothing he could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack carried Christine all the way to the Security room. He waited for to wake, and when she finally did, he went straight to business.

"Good, you're up. Do you have the code to this thing? I managed to hack my way through this entire program, but I need one of your personal access codes."

Christine's head hurt and Jack's rapid speech was making it worse, but she did manage to hear him. "Yeah, it's CS.R-778098RC."

Jack punched in the codes and gained access to the radio transceiver. He quickly sent out a call to Devlin, asking him to send an extraction team. 

Within a few moments, the message was directly forwarded to Devlin.

"_Ben, it's Jack. We managed to find a few survivors, but there weren't many. Seems we ran into some unexpected company. Issue the order now. We need an extraction team fast. Jack ID#22430894"._

Devlin quickly ordered an extraction team, while sending Jack a reply.

__

"Jack, extraction team's on their way. It'll take 45 minutes, just hold on. Ben." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Michael, since I like you, I'm going to be generous. You can leave here with any one of them," he said, pointing to Francie and the rest. "Or you can leave with Miss. Bristow, here. You want to be a hero right? Well then, make a hero's choice. The one you love, or innocent people."

Vaughn raised his eyebrow. Was it that obvious that he had feelings for Sydney? How did Nerhu know?

"Can't make a choice, huh, Michael? Oh well," Nerhu pressed a few buttons on a keypad, then pulled down a lever. "You'll have, oh, what?…say, five minutes to make a choice."

By now white heavy smoke began to slowly fill the gas chamber, "Hydrogen cyanide can be very deadly…especially if it's mixed."

"You son of a bitch!" Vaughn ran toward Sydney, pounding and kicking the glass. He was terrified of losing her. He didn't know what to do. All he could see was the desperation in Sydney's eyes, and it hurt him. Sydney and the others were starting to choke, and by now Kat and David didn't seem to be breathing.

"So sad, isn't it Michael? If…"

All of a sudden Nerhu was hit in the head. 

"Peter what the…" Before Jim could even finish his sentence, he had been shot.

Peter was too busy trying to stop the machine to even notice Nerhu's men coming after him. Fortunately for him, Jack came just in time. Jack easily took care of both men, while Christine made her way into the control room.

"I don't know how to stop it!" Peter yelled.

She pushed him aside. "Leave it to me." Christine rapidly hit the keys, hoping that she'd get the right access code in time.

Vaughn watched Sydney slowly starting to lose conciseness and began to yell for Christine to hurry. Within moments, Christine finally stopped the machine from issuing anymore gas. The lever slowly came back up, allowing all the doors to be opened. Sydney, Francie, and the others gasped for air. Christine quickly ran to Kat, while Vaughn rushed to Sydney's side.

"Mom," Kat said groggily. 

"Yes, sweetie, it's me." Christine began to untie Kat, and when Kat was finally free Christine engulfed her in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry, Kat. I promise…I'm gonna start being your mom. I'm gonna cook, I'm even gonna do the whole PTA thing." Christine kissed Kat all over, making her daughter a bit embarrassed.

"Mom I'm glad…but you're squeezing me too tight. I think I'm having a harder time breathing than before." Christine couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's humor. Even in the worst situation she still managed to entertain someone. 

Vaughn untied Sydney, "Sydney, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hydrogen cyanide can definitely give you a killer high," she said, trying to make a joke.

But Vaughn wasn't laughing. "That's not funny Sydney! I could've…I could've lost you…I mean…are you sure you're all right?"

Sydney was surprised at how concerned he looked at her, and for the first time she knew how she truly felt about him. She couldn't believe how much of Vaughn she could see by just looking into his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. 

"I'm fine."

Sydney got up and stumbled down. She was still a bit weak. Before she knew it, she was in Vaughn's arms.

"You don't have to carry me. I can manage."

"I won't put you down until I know for sure you're all right. Anyway, I don't mind," he said, smiling at her.

Vaughn walked to where the rest were. Jack and Christine had managed to untie everyone. To Vaughn's surprise, Jack and Francie were looking at him questioningly. Sydney and Vaughn felt the tension, so she decided to get off him. Vaughn protested, but soon backed off, seeing how he too was uncomfortable with Jacking eyeing him. 

Sydney walked to where Francie was sitting, wearing Jack's jacket. Despite the hundred-degree weather, she was still cold.

"Hey, Fran, you all right?"

"I've been better, Syd." 

"I'm sorry you were dragged into all this," she said sympathetically.

"It's all right, it's not everyday someone finds out that their best friend's a super spy. At least we have another secret to keep from Will."

Francie was wrong, but Sydney certainly wasn't going to mention this. She didn't want to complicate things, and thought it better off if Francie didn't find out about Will.

Vaughn and Jack talked in hushed tones.

"Where do you think Peter went?" Vaughn asked curiously.

"I don't know. But wherever he is, I bet we won't be hearing from him anytime soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LA 

"How did Kat take the news about William?" Jack asked, speaking into his cell phone.

"Not good, but she'll be ok…Jack, I want to thank you…for everything. Not just for helping us get a new life. But for… well you know, about Kat."

"It isn't a problem. Listen, I have to go. It was nice talking to you again."

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack pulled up in front of Sydney's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Soon enough, Francie was there, standing in front of him.

"Jack…what're you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said, smiling. Although this time, it wasn't forced.

Francie was quite surprised by it, but also taken at how nice he looked smiling. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked, gesturing toward the door.

"No, that's all right. I don't plan to stay long. I just came to see if you're all right. With what happened and all."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm… I wanna thank you for…." Jack gave her a look and she knew not to mention the CIA. "Well, talking me out of that job. I don't think I could've ever handled it."

"You're welcome. I know that you don't like me," Jack said bluntly. Francie blushed with embarrassment. Her dislike toward him was quite obvious, even to him. "But I hope to get to know all of you better, for you to change your minds."

Maybe Sydney was right. Jack didn't seem heartless at all. After all, everyone deserves a second chance.

"I'd like that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It'd been almost a year since Sydney had visited this grave. The grave that she had once thought held her loving mother. The mother that she had once admired. But now, she was here to say goodbye once and for all. 

"You know _mom,_ I once thought you were the most perfect person in the world. That you had nothing to hide, because of how much love you showed me. But I guess I was wrong. You had a lot to hide, didn't you? You used a man that loved you more than life itself, and you killed that man, too. Maybe not physically…but you killed him inside…You know, someone once said that _there's a time when you have to explain to your children why they're born, and it's a marvelous thing when you know the reason by then._ I guess…you never got a chance to know your reason."

"Hazel Scott," someone said.

Sydney turned around. She knew that voice – it was Vaughn.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"My dad was buried here too, and I visit him once a week. Anyway, I saw your car parked over there and… I'm sorry if I intruded. I'll go if you want."

Sydney gave him a smile, "No, you didn't, and no, you don't have to. My father had her buried here. Since he had already bought the plot, he might as well bury her here"

"Did they ever find out how she died?"

"No, and I honestly don't _care_."

It was silent between them, until Sydney broke that silence. "So you must miss him, huh? Your father, I mean."

Vaughn looked down at his shoe. To this day, it was still too painful for him to even speak about his father. "Yeah, I do."

"I know what it's like to lose someone too," she said sympathetically.

"I didn't lose him…he was taken from me."

Sydney could almost feel the pain in Vaughn's voice. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him.

"Vaughn, I know it's risky but I have to tell you this. I…I love you…I love you, Michael Vaughn," Sydney leaned in to kiss him again, when he pulled her away from him. Vaughn held her chin in his hand, and softly stroked her face.

"Sydney, I want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me. And I want you to know that I will always take care of you. I will always be…your friend."

Sydney looked at him with confusion and pain in her eyes, "That's it?"

"I'm sorry," he said, before turning away from her.

__

Vaughn's POV 

I wish I could tell her, but I can't. The only way I can prove my love…is to stay away. Sydney and I can never be as long as SD-6 stands. Only when SD-6 crumbles can we ever be together. So until then, we have to be apart.

Since school started I didn't have time to finish my fic the way I wanted it to be finished. So sorry if it's kind of bad. 


End file.
